deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Street Fighter
There are several references to Street Fighter in the Dead Rising franchise: Dead Rising * Street Fighter Anniversary Collection sign in Willamette street - in Dead Rising. right|150px * The Somersault Kick is a signature move used by Guile in Capcom's Street Fighter series of video games, whereas the Double Lariat is an attack used by Zangief. Dead Rising 2 * Street Fighter slot machine *The screen of Katey Greene's mock PSP handheld shows Street Fighter. * Goblin Mask - Blanka from the Super Street Fighter series. * Roaring Thunder - This weapon is a reference to Capcom's "Street Fighter" franchise, which features a character named Blanka (which the goblin mask is modeled after) who can electrify his body. * MMA Gloves - Possibly Ryu from Street Fighter is depicted on each glove. Dead Rising 3 * Roaring Thunder - This weapon is a reference to Capcom's "Street Fighter" franchise, which features a character named Blanka (which the goblin mask is modeled after) who can electrify his body. *Blanka Mask - a weapon modeled after Blanka from Super Street Fighter. *Blanka Mask (Clothing) - A piece of headgear which allows Nick to wear the likeness of Blanka. *The uppercut attack made by the Dragon Punch has Nick yelling "Shoryuken. This is the same shout uttered by Ryu and Ken in Street Fighter. Dead Rising 4 *There are a number of Street Fighter related clothing items for Frank to wear found in game, including: Street Fighter Tee, Ryu Tee, and a Street Fighter II Sweater. *Included in the game by default are outfits modeled after Cammy, M. Bison, T. Hawk, Guile, Zangief and Vega that Frank can change in to. *Like many of it's predecessors, Dead Rising 4 features two variations of the Blanka Mask: one that can be used as a weapon and one that is wearable. The weapon variant is green, and the clothing item is blue. *Inside of Ja-POP!, there is an original Street Fighter arcade machine. Standing next to it are cardboard cut outs of E. Honda and Ryu. Outside the store, a chibi version of Crimson Viper is shown on a sign. *There is various merchandise in stores like Ja-POP!, King Hiro Arcade, Super Punch Comics and Tetro's Comics & Collectibles that feature Street Fighter merchandise. Ja-POP Merchandise 3.jpg|Street Fighter posters found in Ja-POP. Some characters depicted are Chun-Li, Ryu, Cammy, Haggar and Ken. Ja-POP Merchandise 4.jpg|Street Fighter t-shirts featuring images of Blanka, Ryu, Akuma and the Street Fighter logo. King Hiro Arcade Merch 3.jpg|R. Mika cardboard cut out next to a Street Fighter arcade machine. A poster of Chun-Li can be seen above. King Hiro Arcade Merch 2.jpg|Ken Masters next to a Rival Schools: United by Fate arcade machine. Super Punch Merchandise 3.jpg|A wall of t-shirts found in Super Punch Comics. Many t-shirts feature Street Fighter characters like Akuma, Ryu and Blanka. There are also posters with Ryu and Ken. Super Punch Comics.jpg|The store front for Super Punch comics features a photo of Chun-Li on the banner. In the front window, there are cardboard cutouts of Zangief and Vega. Category:Easter eggs